Strange
by Viva La Freedom
Summary: It's a strange mafia story here. R/R Evil/Dark Harry American Harry, Harem, Criminal Characters, Major Bashings of Dumbledore, Weasleys, and more.


Strange

A Viva La Freedom FanFic

Viva La Freedom doesn't own the following:  
Harry Potter

Viva La Freedom made up the state of California Republic (made up of California, Baja California, and Baja California Su), but doesn't own the states. If any one believes Viva La Freedom owns the states, the governments, USA, or any countries/land you are WRONG!(Except for our house) But if anyone needs calcification, PM Viva La Freedom (Response will probably not come after you send it, as Viva La Freedom is busy with other things).

Viva La Freedom owns the following:  
$tr ñg€  
Plot  
OCs  
SoCal Elite Academy

The story is 3 years ahead of cannon. Harry is 17 in this story during the tri-wizard tournament

Set in 2014-era  
Modern Technology

Chapter 1:

It was a normal *not* Halloween.  
When a guy showed up in a robe like a ghost, most people didn't think something was wrong. Even with that stick in his hand.

That guy, The Dark Lord Voldemort (which he wad called in most of the world),went up to a cottage, thinking of his simple task of killing the Potter's.

He came in, and killed Lily and James Potter.  
He went upstairs, and found Harry Potter. He sent a killing curse, to find it to reflect and kill him. Soon Dumbledore arrived and took him to the Dursley's. He left, not noticing a man near by. He took the child, and left.

This man was known as Markus Henderdaz, a mafia lord who is known especially in England.

He had a dinner with his commander, and saw the baby being dropped off at the Dursley household.

He knew that the baby was Harry Potter, as he was magical too.

He knew his parents, as well as Remus and Sirius, due to the fact he was a special Marauder. He also knew Peter, but the two didn't really know that much about the other.

He took the baby, his 'nephew', and whisked away. He also took Sirius and Remus along.

The three raised him in SoCal (Southern California), where he was born.

Lily and James were in vacation there and Lily was pregnant at the time. She went into labor and Harry James Potter was born an American.

For 13 years, they raised Harry, or Edward, in California. He was enrolled in the SoCal Elite Academy, a wizarding school so servers that only a few people knew about.

The Americans also kept it a secret to other countries, as they did not want others to find out that the 3 states were a country themselves.

Edward was a very popular kid at the academy, and had a lot of friends.

He had 2 girlfriends: Daphne Greengrass, and Fleur Delacour. The 3 were great friends, and their families got along very well.

Edward was also part of the mafia too. Markus had sent him, Daphne, and Fleur out on scouting and assassination missions, while Markus, Sirius, Remus, the Greengrasses, and the Delacours did other things for the mafia.

One day, while having pancakes, an owl came in. The 11 people in the room paled. Little Gabrielle cried. Markus got the letters and swore. He passed them around and the people turned sour.

The meddling headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, wants Edward, Daphne, and Fleur to come over to learn magic.

Thankfully, they were already enrolled on SoCal Elite, so they denied.

Dumbledore tried to go over to convince them, but he never got there, as he was never allowed in the USA, as he tried to manipulate the President, and it was an epic failure.

4 Years Later

What most people from North and South America would call 2014, or for anywhere else, 1994, the American-European Relationship Alliances Tournament was held. People from U.K, Germany, France, U.S.A, and California. Thus was set up by the Europeans to keep steady alliance with the Americans, as they started to rapidly cut ties with their neighbors across the Atlantic. Before so, a international meeting was called to stabilize the relations.

The Europeans wanted to gain more power and get the USA in their pockets, or get them to help with anything, while the Americans and Californians didn't.

Questions were asked why a state was up here, and the response was simple- California is a Country/State, meaning that they don't have to follow USA laws, but is apart of it.

Any who, blah blah, meeting went on, Europeans didn't get what they wanted, mutual alliance, blah blah blah.

3 days later

Dumbledore and his allies were thinking. They were making a plan for the Americans. They hoped it worked, because if it failed, Europe would become USA territory.

See you guys next time!

Pls note the next chapter may be up in 2 months or less. If it's more time, the chapter will either be split or made shorter or something to keep you guys updated.


End file.
